Mr. A
Mr. A (A, Ē) is a Parasite who considers Shinichi a threat. Reiko calls him a fool, while Migi describes him as "not one of our smart ones". He is a minor antagonist early in the series. Appearance In his first appearance, Mr. A wore glasses and had short brown hair and wore a business suit. After a confrontation with some thugs, he altered his face. He then went with longer brown hair, a sharper, rougher looking face, and dead eyes. He was often seen wearing a brown jacket. Personality Mr. A has been described by his fellow parasites, Reiko Tamura and Migi, as reckless and not very smart. He believed Shinichi to be dangerous, since his human brain remained in control. He had no problem with attacking people out in the open, since he can change his face. Plot He is first seen "rescuing" a young woman from a group of men. After knocking the men out, he starts escorting the woman home. He is then attack by the same men he previously beat, with a pipe. Shocking the attackers by being unfazed, he then states that his stomach wouldn't be large enough to hold four people, revealing himself as a parasite. He forms his head into multiple blades and kills the men, which causes the woman to start screaming, and quickly decapitates her. After witnessing the mess he caused, he decides to change his appearance, just to be safe. He is then seen approaching a lion that had escaped from the zoo, noting that a creature like that shouldn't be in this part of the world. Realizing that the animal fears him, he prepares to leave. Due to the lions ignorance towards its instincts, it tries to attack him. Mr. A quickly changes his head into multiple blades and splatters the beast's head apart. Grabbing a towel, he cleans himself off and makes his leave. On lookers, shocked at what they've just witnessed, come to the conclusion that he had an explosive on him. He then participated in Reiko's experiment, and caused Reiko to become pregnant with a normal human baby. After Shinichi found out Reiko was a parasite, Reiko invited Shinichi and Migi to meet Mr. A and her to exchange information. Mr. A thinks that Shinichi is a big threat because of the failure of Migi to obtain Shinichi's brain. He decided to kill Shinichi while he was still at school. Mr. A encountered and killed some teachers and staff, when they attempted to stop him from entering the school without any reason. After making his way through the school, he senses Shinichi is on the floor above his, and crashes through a window to get to his location. Noting that Shinichi has created a barricade, Mr. A says that he's only blocked of his escape routes. As they begin fighting, Mr. A pays no mind to Shinichi, only worrying about Migi. This neglection caused him to be stabbed in the stomach by a desk leg, causing him great confusion. Being able to escape from them, partially due to Shinichi refusal to kill him, he tries to find Reiko and merge with her host. Though he is ultimately killed by an explosion caused by Reiko. The police were never able to find out his true identity, as most of his upper body was destroyed in the explosion. Abilities & Powers Being a parasite, Mr. A has the basic abilities to shapeshift his head, and maximize the physical potential of the body he's controling. He can harden his cells for offensive and defensive purposes. He can block out all the pain his body is feeling in order to fight more effectively. In the manga he was shown to have enough strength, where when he punched a wall it cracked, but his arm broke in the process. He is one of the few parasites to use his tentacles for more than killing, as shown when he used them to propel himself through a window. Weaknesses The only weakness he's shown is his ignorance towards the human species, which ultimately was part of his demise. Category:Parasite Category:Parasyte Category:Metahumans Category:Deceased Category:Father Category:Elasticity Category:Criminals Category:Possession Category:Racist Category:Cannibal Category:Murder Category:Police Force Category:Shapeshifters Category:Japanese Category:Aura Reading Category:Shinichi Izumi Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:C Class Category:Male